


this thing you call love, she smiles way too much

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Affection, F/M, Grooming, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: short vignettes about everyday things.





	1. Lin / Pippa

His hands shake and she can't help but laugh. She had snuck into town after being gone for so long. She kind of misses his company, they spent years together, dressing up and playing husband and wife. She misses all of them actually, but knows deep down it'll distract him if she mentions it right then. "It's not rocket science, you know?" her tone soft and teasing.

Nail polish drips from the small brush he's holding dangerously close to the top of her foot. She figures if he weren't such a perfectionist the baby blue color would be all her toes. (He told her to stop twitching, the words making her giggle and wiggle her toes at him)

Lin doesn't look the same, but she can see leaving the show has made him a little weightless. She knows he won't fly away, he's grounded by family, friends. By her insistent texts to see him. She missed him.

"Earth to you, Pip" he shaking the now closed bottle that looks so small against his palm and she wants to warn him about the air bubbles but he's taking this so seriously. There's even a crease between his brows she wants to kiss. "Sorry" she flushed "what's wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you" he answers watching her fall back on the bed and stretch her legs out and over his lap. "I am amazing" she grins back at him "more than amazing"


	2. Daveed/Rafa

When they first moved in together the bathroom was small and crowded. The apartment was cramped with his things, Daveed had moved two boxes. He'd tell him as Rafa dug through boxes to look for things he had sworn he had packed "home is where the heart is, it's not about stuff."

The second time he said it (2 weeks after the first time. Shoes were all over the living room and pouring out of the closet) he had wanted to kiss the other man as Daveed held the other converse he had searched high and low for off his finger. So he did. 

Mornings were a challenge, squeezing past each other, bumping shoulders trying to get to the mirror. But he always stood still, held his breath watching the other man with the trimming his beard. "Did I miss a spot?" he asked meeting Rafa's eyes in the mirror. 

"Let me" he stopped him one morning, hands rested over his that clutched his bic. Eyes wide and clearly reading doubt, Rafa pulled himself onto the bathroom counter and motioned Daveed between his legs. He lathered his hands in the shaving cream and took his time slathering his face. They weren't often this still, he soaked up the quiet of his deep breathing and the soft little gasps Daveed had made each time he stroked his cheekbones. By some miracle they finally fit in the bathroom.


	3. Anthony/ Jas

She would run her fingers through his curls way before they were even a thing. He'd have to slick it down after, but he never complained. He never told her to stop, it was soothing, sanded down the rough angles of whatever this fame thing was they were living through.

He had his appendix out. Out of nowhere he found himself in the hospital strung out on pain meds and the sleepless nights the beeping machines would allow. 

She would come visit, worn out and exhausted but still tangled herself in the cords to fall asleep against his chest, tucked haphazardly to avoid the stitches.

And then she brought the brush. Ran her fingers through the thick curls laughing as it puffed out under her hands. She kept laughing as she smoothed his hair into a braid that ran down the back of his neck.

Their days start off differently, especially is Anthony is lucky enough to wake up together. He's been working all the way in California while Jas films in New York and she sends texts about running her fingers, about crowding in their bathroom while he sits on the closed toilet and let her do his hair.

His answer is always the same - "I miss you too"


	4. Lin/Vanessa

Her dad asks her a week before the wedding if she's going to do something about the way Lin dressed. She had laughed it off, he was a genius she told him, geniuses are scatterbrained, their brains full of too much knowledge to worry about old screen printed teeshirts from old shows he had seen and baggy jeans that sat haphazardly low on his hips, a minute away from a wardrobe malfunction. Sometimes a blazer if it were a fancy event.

She eyes the tux in the back he hadn't worn yet collecting dust warily with almost despair. The thought now fully engrained in her brain. Operation Remind Lin he's an Adult had begun.

It's slow, a pair of jeans here, new socks there. She switches his underwear for new ones and bleaches his undershirts white. Vanessa places the brand new woolen pea coat on the same hanger as the awful turquoise blazer he keeps telling her he's going to wear soon. "One day" Lin laughed "maybe to accept my second Tony" he tells her. He's so into his work she doesn't try to correct him with the odds of that happening for a second time were slim.

He agrees to let her take him shopping, she buys him a pretzel to entertain him. He follows her store to store, her arms usually can't take the stress of the piles and piles of clothes he's supposed to try on and Lin chuckled.


	5. Daveed/Emmy

He asked her to cut his hair and her jaw had dropped. Not a lot so anyone would really notice, but enough to get rid of the split ends. She was the only one with steady hands he told her, melting her heart a little.

When you're an actor, you study people. Research, she told Daveed the night before in the club they were packed in. If he twisted he would elbow her side, she'd fall face first into his chest. He had this ability to stand for a long period of time and just be. People would poke him, joke they were making sure he was still breathing and he'd laugh with them.

She liked watching him best.

Daveed set up the chair and grabbed the towel while she went looking for a decent pair of scissors. They were her fabric scissors with the sharp blades that sometimes left little cuts on her fingertips.

He'd started his mediation when she finally walked out to the balcony. She just watched, afraid to pull him out of it with a startle. She nearly jumped when he reached back for her wrist and pulled her with a gentle tug and kissed her palm. "Go with God" he laughed letting go of her hand "do your thing girl"


End file.
